Dead Leaves
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: [AU] Como una hoja que está a punto de caer, los sentimientos de Natsu van a colapsar. Él lo sabe, así que tomará todo lo que pueda para mantenerla en su recuerdo. Aunque solo él puede recordar, porque ella no puede verlo.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Esta historia _me pertenece_. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

 **De las canciones nacen mis ideas locas para pequeñas historias. ¿Cómo? Yo también quisiera saberlo.**

 **¡Milagro sagrado de Navidad!**

 **Maru da señales de vida y todo explota xD**  
 **Felices fiestas, mis hermosos que piensan que los he abandonado pero no es así** « **3 Espero les guste y también esperen futuras actualizaciones, más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ellos están ahí pero no puedes verlos.

Puedes tocarlos pero no sentirlos realmente.

El conocimiento de este hecho hace más probable que acelere el corazón de más de una persona. El miedo a lo desconocido se convierte siempre en un ente malvado que hará daño, aun cuando no es así.

Las personas siempre están equivocadas.

Pueden ser ángeles o simplemente seres de luz que han vivido a nuestro alrededor desde el inicio de los tiempos.  
La naturaleza tiene vida. La naturaleza siente. Si las personas no pueden cuidarla, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Natsu siempre prefirió el término _guardián_. Ser la compañía y protector de la tierra era algo que lo hacía realmente feliz, a pesar del paso de los años.  
Los humanos han perdido su relación con la naturaleza. Incluso el abrazar un viejo árbol resulta tan vago como la misma mente de las futuras generaciones. Aún así, la naturaleza no los odia, ni tampoco los elementales. Natsu realmente quería odiarlos, pero no podía lograrlo, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Había corazones y almas tan brillantes que aún valían la pena. Pero ninguna de ellas brillaba tanto como la bailarina rubia del estudio de ballet.

La vio por casualidad cuando sanaba al viejo roble frente al edificio. Ella practicaba sola y él la observo durante horas. Su baile era tan delicado y femenino, un verdadero arte que inundó su pecho. En todos sus años de vida jamás vio algo más hermoso.

La espero durante días hasta que apareció nuevamente y se convirtió en una rutina para ambos. Ella no sabía que estaba ahí pero él la esperaba, para admirar su precioso ballet y la belleza que ella desprendía.

De nuevo, como cada semana, la esperó sobre el árbol y poder ver desde ahí la privada función.  
La vio entrar al estudio y sonrió como un tonto, deleitando su vista con sus suaves movimientos. Aún sin bailar, su fina presencia era el verdadero paisaje.

— ¿Por qué no la miras de cerca, amigo guardián? — preguntó el gran árbol.

— Ella no puede verme.

— No le mientas a la sabiduría, elemental — le dijo —, ¿Sabes cuantos años he vivido?

Natsu sonrió.

— Lo sé, viejo roble, es solo…— soltó un suspiró —. Ella es una humana, jamás podrá verme o sentirme, nunca sabrá quien soy y yo la recordaré por toda una eternidad.

— ¿Entonces no es mejor recordar ese bello rostro de cerca? — Natsu no respondió. Tenía razón — Ve, guardián — alentó —. No pierdas ese amor que crece en ti.

Ese era el gran problema. Aferrarse a un recuerdo sería difícil, pero no recordar lo sería aún más, especialmente cuando la eternidad se lo echara en cara.  
No podía tenerla y eso lo molestaba. Las cosas eran así y no podían cambiarse. Ella se iba lejos y él se quedaría otros mil años más. Al menos tendría un último baile. Una memoria que jamás olvidaría.

La naturaleza ayudaría a su amigo tal como él lo hacía siempre. Con un leve movimiento de las hojas, el viento abrió una ventana y Natsu entró sin levantar sospechas o asustarla.

La música comenzó y así sus movimientos. Fue la primera vez que Natsu la miró a poca distancia y era fascinante. Ella bailaba y bailaba, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, sintiendo la música, todo su alrededor, y de pronto cerró los ojos. Tomó una pausa justo frente a él y llenó sus pulmones con una inhalación, lo contrarió a Natsu que no pudo respirar. La tenía tan cerca que pudo ver los detalles de su rostro, desde sus labios rosas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta sus pestañas doradas. En ese momento se prometió jamás olvidarla. No podría.

Entonces se unió a ella. Siguiendo sus pasos sin tocarla, convirtiendo el baile en pareja del cual ella no estaba consciente. Todo fue perfecto hasta que sus manos se encontraron en un pequeño roce, despertándola de su ensoñación.

Detuvo el baile de repente. Ella había sentido algo, justo como la sensación de ser observada constantemente. Sin embargo, por alguna loca razón, lo encontraba tranquilizador. Continuaba volviendo al estudio aún cuando todo ya había terminado. Sus maletas estaban listas para embarcarse a un viaje sin regreso. El curso había llegado a su fin, ella se había graduado y no existían razones para regresar, pero siempre terminaba allí. Era como si alguien la estuviera esperando. Una sensación extraña que no se iba desde las últimas semanas.

Lucy escucho una vez: Si no puedes verlo no es real. Pero, ¿realmente era así o ya había enloquecido?  
Miró a su alrededor y no había nada. Se colocó en cuarta posición, lista para volver a bailar y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Se giró nuevamente y todo seguía siendo lo mismo. Aunque Lucy sabía que no era así.  
Los fantasmas no la asustaban, pero tenía que saber que sucedía antes de abandonar por completo el lugar.

— Bien. — dijo, decidida a descubrir el misterio.

Cerró los ojos, abrió sus brazos y pudo jurar que sintió como alguien la tomó de la cintura. Suspiró, eliminó cualquier pensamiento y se dejo llevar, esta vez guiando un baile en pareja que ella no podía ver, pero que sabia estaba ahí.

Ambos bailaron como si lo hubieran hecho antes, como se conocieran el uno al otro. Fue un baile que recordarían por siempre.

La música se detuvo y ellos quedaron frente a frente, respirando a pocos centímetros. Solo un paso y Natsu podría probar sus labios. Lucy abrió sus ojos y a él se le aceleró el corazón. Ella tenía una mirada tan confusa y no la culpaba. Había hecho algo que se prometió no haría. Probablemente ella gritaría y saldría asustada, pero entonces ocurrió algo que él no espero: Lucy alzó su brazo.

Natsu conocía ese gesto, ella iba a tocarlo. No lo sentiría en realidad, pero sabría que ahí había algo. Aunque quería ese toque, anhelaba que se quedara, no podía suceder.

Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, Lucy alargó su brazo y se encontró con un espacio vacío.

Nada.

No había nada.

Una ventisca sacudió sus cabellos y se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta.

— El viento… — Lucy sonrió —. Por supuesto.

Se apresuró a cerrarla y tomar sus cosas. Era tiempo de irse.

Natsu la observó desde el roble, tomando los últimos minutos con ella desde la distancia. Ese silencio marcaba el final. Dentro de sus memorias, ese momento con ella jamás se iría.

— Entiendo tu decisión, pero ¿por qué te alejaste, guardián? — preguntó el roble.

— Solo la habría asustado.

— Ella sabía que estabas ahí.

No respondió porque ya lo sabía y eso lo molestaba de cierta forma. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a un toque cuando es lo único que recibiría de ella? No. Sufrimiento no lo quería. Su recuerdo era más que suficiente. Era lo único que un guardián podía recibir.

Una vez que Lucy salió del edificio, el viejo roble dejo caer algunas de sus hojas sintiendo el dolor de su amigo. Todo iba a colapsar desde el inicio y Natsu sabía cómo terminaría. Ese amor que sintió, al igual que las hojas muertas, se marchitó.  
Y lo recordaría por siempre.

* * *

.

.

.

Nunca aprendo, siempre termino haciendo ese tipo de finales :'v

La canción que use de inspiración y para las líneas del último renglón es Dead Leaves de BTS. Vayan y escúchenla porque esta per-fec-ta.

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado «3

Nos leemos después!

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
